Flow rate transducers are used in many applications for sensing the flow of media in the form of slurries, liquids and gases, for example, through pipes. Additionally, pulsed flow measurements are typically accomplished by controlling a valve arrangement for a specific time at a known pressure to arrive at a desired quantity of media, which is very time consuming, not accurate and not repeatable. This is particularly the case for flow pulses at low and high extreme pressures and temperatures with low pulse durations (e.g., 500 microseconds) or extremely low leakage flows. Flow rate transducers are used in certain high energy laser systems to detect the flow rate of cooling water, basic hydrogen peroxide (BHP), iodine, chlorine and other chemicals used in the generation of the laser beam and in accurate measurements of pulsed flows of oxidizers and fuels in secondary combustion augmented thrusters, monopropellant or bipropellant liquid thrusters of satellites. Other applications include medical, pharmaceutical, food, chemical, aerospace and industrial applications. In certain applications, such as high energy laser systems or satellite thrusters, it is important to measure flow rates very accurately and very quickly. Separate transducers can be employed to measure other parameters, such as media temperature or media pressure. However, this type of approach is not desirable for flight applications, such as satellites, spacecrafts, missiles and aircraft due to weight and space limitations.